Days Of Our Koopas
by Treacle Parcheesi
Summary: The story of Kammy's early life, her struggles, and the friends she makes.
1. Scones With Honey

The fabulous Kammy Koopa was sitting in her favorite chair, knitting a sweater. It had been a stressful week. First, she had paid a stack of bills the likes of which you've never seen. Then her friends from college had announced that they were visiting - four days before they arrived! So she had to clean her entire house from top to bottom. They had just left, both her house and the mess guests invariably leave. Kammy's house was once again clean, but she was exhausted.

She went through that day's mail. It was just junk - one pamphlet from The Koopa Khronicle with Kylie Koopa's face all over it. A speech bubble read: _Read the Khronicle! Guaranteed sensational - or double your money back! _Kammy hurled it in the recycling bin. On the bottom there was an envelope with King Bowser's seal on it. Kammy's eyes widened. She hadn't been summoned by Bowser for a very long time.

_"We regret to announce the passing of Queen Koopa,"_ said the first sentence. _"Please come to Kastle Koopa as we need your help to get through this difficult time. Signed, Kamek Magikoopa." _Kammy sighed. It had been a horrible time for Bowser and his family. The queen herself had been kept in the dark about Bowser's attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom and when she found out, she had requested to abdicate her crown. Everyone in the Troop had first agreed to keep what happened afterwards a secret, and then deny it had ever happened.

Kammy stuffed the letter behind the biggest throw pillow in her couch, along with her non-altered tax returns and jury duty summons. She didn't really have the energy to deal with this right now. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, and by the time she went to bed she had forgotten all about it.

The next morning looked promising. The sun had finally melted the last snow on the mountains, so Kammy packed her picnic basket, planning to spend the day gathering Fire Flowers. She poured hot water from the kettle into a thermos. Kammy had planted a little patch of spearmint in the mountain forest, from where she had a view of the entire valley.

"Saving the world today, are we?" a voice said, and Kammy jumped, almost dropping her kettle. A figure emerged from behind the curtained kitchen door.

"Kamek," Kammy gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Kamek unhooked his woolen cape and tossed it over a kitchen chair. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd take your mail in while I already walked past your door."

Really. Kammy's closest neighbor was an Alzheimer's-ridden Reznor who spent his days courting a mossy boulder, which fit her perfectly. Kammy wasn't exactly the most social Magikoopa.

"What do you want, Kamek?" She asked and returned to packing her lunch.

"King Bowser sent you a letter summoning you to his court," Kamek said matter-of-factly. "And became very concerned when you didn't show up. So he sent me to check on you... that everything was alright."

Kammy didn't even bother to raise her eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Fine, then, I came here to tell you that if you don't show up, the king is prepared to send an escort. The Sumo brothers could probably get you to the castle safely."

"Drop the tough-guy act, Kamek. It really doesn't suit you." Realizing she didn't have a choice, Kammy took her broom out from the closet and put her basket on the hook on the shaft. Maybe she could convince Kamek to stop for lunch some place with sun and grass.

But Bowser's letter, and now Kamek's visits made Kammy's memories impossible to hold back. As she flew over the forests, and now green fields, they came back to her like a rising sun over a dark ocean.

* * *

You may not believe me when I say so, but once upon a time all the people on the Mushroom Planet were friends. It was long before any one of them had heard about princesses, plumbers, and fire-spitting turtles. There were no Boos, no lava and no flagpoles.

Not everybody were as lucky as the rest, though. Little Kammy Koopa's mother had died giving birth to her, and after that her father had taken care of her. Kammy was his little princess, and he loved her more than anything in the whole world. He was a wealthy Magikoopa, owning his own factory which produced instant potions, pesticides and children's soft drinks.

Instead of having a teacher at home, he let his daughter attend a regular school, so she could have a lot of friends. But she always came home for lunch, which he made himself. Sometimes he would make her favorite, tea, butter bean soup and scones with honey. When he did, they always had the toast last.

One day her father had looked at her as they sat outside in the garden, and asked: "How old are you now?"

"I'm five years old, sir," Kammy had replied. "And two months."

"Well, then," he said and smiled, "I think you're old enough to do this yourself." He reached her the basket of scones and the jar of honey. "There's only one way to properly put honey on a piece of bread. If your bread is not round, you cut the slices in half before putting any spreads on them. That saves money and spread, and also, will leave you with a smaller mess."

Kammy followed his every word. She was rewarded when she paid attention and did as she was told. "Yes, sir."

"But when we have scones, we spread on the butter in a ring along the crust." He showed her, like his own father had show him, and his father before him. "And then you use the honey dipper. Let the honey just run for a second, and turn the dipper around."

Kammy rolled the honey dipper with her fingers to keep the honey from dripping on the tablecloth. It was difficult, but she made it without making a mess.

"And that's how you put honey on a scone," her father said, jokingly. "Look at the jar. There's not a crumb in it."

Six months later he died unexpectedly from an illness there was no medicine for in those days. Kammy was of course devastated. Now she was just six years old and all alone in this world. She had to move from her own house and live at Madame Toadiko's Home for Girls. Despite the world peace, orphanages and group homes were segregated. That means that Koopas, Toads and Goombas couldn't live together. But at Madame Toadiko's they could. Kammy shared a floor with two Goomba girls, a Troopa, and a Toad.

The orphanage was a very nice place to live. But Kammy, still missing her father very much, kept to herself. Before he had died she had been very playful and had a lot of friends. Now she rarely talked, and even more rarely smiled.

This particular day Kammy was sitting in her room, coloring a page from an old book. There were no drawings. In fact it wasn't a coloring book, but an old cookbook some rather stingy person had donated to the orphanage in the days the institution was struggling financially.

Someone knocked on the door, opening it. "Miss Kammy." It was Madame Toadiko. She loved the children, but on weekdays she rarely had time to be with them. running an orphanage was a lot of work.

"Good morning, ma'am," Kammy rose from the floor and curtsied, like all the girls were taught to do when the headmistress addressed them.

The Toad woman sat down next to Kammy. "Little one, a new girl has arrived at our home. And I was thinking she could sleep in your room." In reality there were a lot of other rooms the new girl could live, but Madame Toadiko wanted to see if having a little roommate to take care of could help Kammy with her sadness.

Kammy's face darkened for a second. then she nodded. "Yes, ma'am." But she thought to herself that the new girl better not touch _her _things.

"That's nice of you. I'm so proud of you, Kammy." The headmistress rubbed Kammy's cheek.

Kammy returned to her coloring, still brooding. Until the two Paratroopas came in with, not a bed, but a baby crib. Later they came carrying the new little resident.

"Kammy," Mrs. Toadiko said and lifted the baby Magikoopa girl up from the bassinet. She lifted her hands; she loved being tall. "This is Kamella."

"Lella," the baby girl echoed. She had a happy little face that appeared to always be smiling.

"She's almost ten months old now. She can crawl and eat with a spoon, but she needs someone to play with her. That's what I want you to do. Keep her company, help the adults keep her safe."

Kammy looked at Kamella. She didn't really like babies. "Where did she come from?"

"We don't know who her parents are. A Yoshi boy found her egg in the forest."

It's been a crime to leave eggs in the forest, and it had been for a long time even when Kammy was little. But even today the people of the Mushroom World leave unwanted eggs there, where predators can take them, or they can get cold. Imagine hatching from your egg, only to find yourself helpless and alone in a dark, scary forest. Kammy felt sad for Kamella.

"OK, then. I'll help."

Madame Toadiko patted the girl on her head. "Thank you, Kammy. I'll tell that to the adults, and they'll give you a gold star, I'm sure."

Kamella also wanted to draw with colors as Kammy, but the latter wouldn't share her crayons. So she had to stick with trying to eat wooden blocks. Every time Kamella tried to build a tall tower, the blocks fell down, and she laughed endlessly.

"That's not how you build a house," Kammy grumped and showed her. She even finished with a green triangle block that was so pretty Kamella just had to take it down so she could gnaw on it. When she did the whole castle came crumbling down. Kammy was frustrated but Kamella just laughed again, oblivious to frustration.

When it was time for bed however, and the grown ups had washed her and put her in her onesie, Kamella became anxious. She didn't like bedtime, and when the grown ups left it didn't take her long to begin fussing. Kammy looked up from her picture book. "Be quiet," she said.

Hearing Kammy's voice, even though it was harsh, soothed Kamella for a second, until she began whimpering again. She held on to the railing while begging for Kammy's attention. She was tired and scared at the same time.

"Shut it," the girl said. But when Kamella wanted attention, she kept it going until she got it.

"Fine." Kammy got up and walked over to Kamella's bed. The baby girl became as happy as always when she got some company and flexed her fingers, wanting to be picked up.

Kammy fluffed her little pillow and put a stuffed bunny into the crib. "There you go. Go to sleep now and be quiet, OK?"

Kamella had of course no intention of being quiet at all. This time Kammy wanted to complain to the grown ups, but instead, she lifted Kamella out of bed, intent on placing her in another room, when she realized that Kamella was now asleep from being held.

"No!" Kamella said defiantly as Kammy took her back to her crib.

She was exasperated. "Well, you're not sleeping in _my _bed!"

Yes, she was. When Kammy lay down next to her in the big girl-bed, Kamella fell asleep instantly. She looked happy even when she was sleeping.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**


	2. A Second Gift

**Second chapter. It's nice to be writing again^^**

* * *

Summer was over, and it was time for Kammy's first day of school. She was really nervous. Madame Toadiko had taken her to the Mushroom Village, where they had purchased school books, supplies and her very own slate. For her birthday she had been given _two _gifts. Kammy didn't believe it either. The children were given one gift each at Christmas and one on their birthday. These were always different from another and intended to teach the children to share with one another. But Kammy's second gift was only for her; it was a pack of magic chalk for her slate. It lasted forever, or at least a year. There were ten different colors in the pack, but little Kamella had become so jealous Kammy eventually let the girl choose one, after she had hid the purple one, of course.

"The schoolhouse doesn't require uniforms, but you do have to wash yourself every morning and make sure your clothes are nice and clean. You should check them and pack your bag before bedtime every night." Madame Toadiko said. "I have made a little checklist for you so you can remember to do this yourself."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Kammy said. She looked at the school dress. It was similar to the blue sailor dress all the girls at the home wore, only fitted with a frilly white pinafore. Kammy liked it and thought for sure she'd be the smartest looking girl in class.

"All the students will give the teacher one fruit each. That's a tradition. So when the first is over you walk up to his desk and put this in the basket."

Little Kamella saw the big juicy peach with the pink ribbon on top and smacked her lips.

* * *

The next day Kammy woke up early to wash her face and undo her hair. She had braided her hair before bedtime so it would be nice and wavy for her first day at school. She had breakfast, and then looked through her bag to make sure everything was in place. Now all she needed was the ribboned peach, and she was all set.

But it was not in the bedroom, or in the kitchen. She looked all over for it. "Miss Grisette? Have you seen my peach?"

No one had seen it. "Kammy, you're gonna be late."Madame Toadiko said, pointing to her pocket watch.

"I can't find the peach, Ma'am." Kammy was nervous and upset.

"Go look once more where it was the last time you saw it. Maybe you'll remember."

Kammy went back to her bedroom. The peach was still not there. Then she heard a sound, like someone chewing.

There, Kamella sat in the bed, partially hidden by the mosquito net, eating the peach with both hands. She had peach juice all over her face, hands and onesie. Despite the frustration, Kammy was amazed that someone could eat a food item bigger than themselves.

"You... thief!" Kammy hissed. She tore the peach out of the girl's tiny hands, but of course it was too late. There were even tooth marks on the ribbon, from a mouth with four teeth in it. Kamella didn't dwell on the rebuke. She was too full of peach. She hiccuped and giggled.

* * *

So Kammy had to go to school without a gift for the teacher. She was discouraged to say the least. She looked around, but the Yoshi Berries weren't ripe yet, and there were no yellow apples on the trees. Everyone would laugh at her, she just knew it.

Kammy could see the schoolhouse in the distance. It looked so nice and cosy. There was a big playground with trees and swings. To get there students would have to cross a little wooden bridge over a crytal clear river. All the children were gathered around the entrance door, and yes they were all carrying beautiful, fresh fruits. Kammy was about to cross the bridge when she saw something in the sandy bank of the river. It was colorful.

She dug it out and rinsed it in the water. It was a piece of green glass, completely smooth from the current. It looked almost like an emerald. Kammy dried it and put it in her apron, then set course for the other students. They were all different; Toads, Beanish, Koopas and Magikoopas, and two twin Goombas. The door to the schoolhouse opened, and the teacher appeared.

"Good morning, students," he said. "My name is Mr. Yarrow."

Kammy immediately liked him. He was a soft-spoken, but obviously very respectable Koopa.

Before they entered the schoolhouse, Mr. Yarrow had divided the students into pairs. He called that a "buddy system". He'd had a lot of orphaned children in his classes over the years and knew that making friends could be more difficult for them than for children with families. Kammy didn't know anyone. She was the only girl at the orphanage starting first grade that year. The others on Kammy's floor wouldn't start school until next year, and the others were already in the third and fourth grades. He read up their names "Toadine and Birdo."

The tiny little Toad girl joined hands with the Birdo. They seemed to know each other already.

"Toadsworth and Koo. Eudicot and Koopine." After a while he came to Kammy. "Kammy and Kamek."

Kamek. What a nice name. Kamek was a Magikoopa boy, the only other Magikoopa in the class. He was just an inch taller than Kammy, and wore a lovely velveteen robe, and glasses that did not look too big or second-hand. He had a slate with cherrywood encasing, and a pack of 20 chalks, including five that sparkled. Kammy had her lunch in a paper bag. Kamek had an exquisite tin lunch box with a picture of a Koopa Wizard's face on it. For the first time in her life, Kammy really felt jealous. Even his coat smelled expensive. Kammy smelled hers when no one saw it.

You know by now that none of the Toadiko - girls were lacking anything, be it school supplies, toys, clothes, or food. But luxuries were far and few between. The older girls at the orphanage cooked soap which could be used to wash everything, and it became just as clean as with the expensive store soap. But it didn't smell like Kamek's coat. Kammy was positive enough to be amused by this, and decided that she wanted to be friendly to Kamek. She just hoped he wasn't afraid of cooties.

"OK, students," because Mr. Yarrow always titled his classes like this. "Now that you have found your desks I want you to write your names on the desk plates provided."

There was a carefully polished wooden block with a piece of felt glued to it on everyone's desk. Kammy looked around the room. It was so pretty. The walls had a mural depicting a blue sky with clouds and green hills, and on the wall where the blackboard was, paintings of sunflowers and butterflies. Kammy felt proud as she saw the colorful alphabet, because she had learned the alphabet on one day only, and then taught it to anyone who would listen. Even Kamella, who had paid attention for thirteen seconds before she started nibbling on her own toes.

The little girl with wings who looked like a Magikoopa raised her hand. "Mr. Teacher, sir," she said very politely. Her voice was even squeakier than Kamella's; "I can't write yet, sir."

Mr. Yarrow didn't say, "Not even your name?" He wrote Eudicot's name on a small piece of paper. Soon, Eudicot's name was displayed on the block; in her own scraggly handwriting. The "E" had five streaks in it.

When they were all finished, the teacher went up to the blackboard and wrote "Us" in yellow chalk and made a circle around it. "Students, I want to welcome you to Toad Village Elementary School. Your first lesson is to think of what's in the word "us"."

"Kids!" Koo said.

"That's good," Mr. Yarrow said, "But in the future, please raise your hand before talking."

"Sorry, sir," Koo replied, still not raising his hand. What a rude boy, Kammy thought.

"Family," Birdo suggested.

"Solidarity," Toadine said, because she already knew a lot of complicated words and loved showing it off.

"Respect," another said.

As the students suggested what a group should be and should have, Kammy felt nervous again as she couldn't think of a fitting word. At the end of the session, the words were all written around the circled "us" with lines pointing to them.

"Can anyone see what this is?" Mr. Yarrow said and pointed to the blackboard. "Kammy, can you see what it is?"

Kammy blushed. "It's... It's a sun, sir," she eventually said.

"Yes it is. This is the sun I want shining down on us at all times, even when it's raining outside. For that to happen we need to do and be the things that gives our sun beams; by sharing and doing nice things for each other."

The students were fascinated at this idea and during lunch, everyone stared at the "class sun" as they ate, even though Mr. Yarrow read them a story.

As their first day of school concluded, everyone brought their gifts to the schoolhouse's teachers. Kammy looked the other students' fruit. Kamek had a bunch of bananas. She saw apples, oranges, grapes, durians and even melons drop into the basket, and felt annoyed at Kamella; if she hadn't had the biggest sweet tooth in the world Kammy would have been the only one in the schoolhouse giving the teachers a peach. She then remembered the sea glass she had found.

"I don't have a fruit, sir," Kammy said. The other students laughed, and one even said to his buddy: "I guess the orphanage was broke".

The words were innocent enough, but they really hurt. They hurt enough for Kammy to remember them even when she was a grown up lady. "I only have this." She put the sea glass chunk on the banana bunch.

"Thank you, Kammy. It's really nice. And thank you all for this lovely fruit. I know the lunch lady will really appreciate it."

The day ended, and in time, the fruit disappered little by little, but the green sea glass remained. Mr. Yarrow kept it on his desk for many years, remembering the little girl who gave it to him, and the gift of generosity that she had already been given.


	3. Four Kamy

"No, Kamella," Kammy said and tried to close the entrance door to the house without hurting the little girl's fingers. She cried and stomped her foot; and shouted "No!"

Kamella had finally realized the pattern in Kammy disappearing every day and being gone for so, so long. Sometimes even for years! And that was terrible, because in the months she had lived at Toadiko's she had become so attached to Kammy. She tried to push the door open, and Kammy didn't have time to wait for one of the nannies to pick up the girl. She made a mad dash to the gate, only to be followed by the heartbroken Kamella. "Stay!" she whimpered.

"No, I can't, I have to go to school," Kammy said, trying to get the latch back in place.

Kamella hated that word. "No sool," she said. Then she lightened up. "'Lella too?"

"You can't come with. You're just a baby." Kammy picked up her books and lunch bag, before joining the other children on their way to school. Kamella cried, heartbroken, and followed them along the fence until it ended. "'Lella not baby." Before she could figure out how to escape through the hole in the chicken wire, the girl was picked up by Toadie nurses and flewn back inside by her diaper.

* * *

"Playing soccer, that's good," Mr. Yarrow said and wrote it on the blackboard. All the students wrote it too, except for Koo and Eudicot, who were still struggling with their writing. "What else can we do every day that's good for our health?"

"Eat fruit," Yoshi said, because he ate five apples every day. Mr. Yarrow nodded.

"You all did very good this morning. I call lunchtime, and because the weather is nice, why don't we all eat outside today? I'll just go to the teacher's lounge and get my lunch first."Mr. Yarrow opened the door, letting all his little students out. "Gather around the tree, and don't wander off. Toadsworth and Birdo, look after the others while I'm gone."

Kammy took out her lunchbox. Usually one of the nuns at the orphanage packed the girls' meals, but today they had all been busy organizing yard work with the girls too young to go to school, leaving his task to the Toady nurses. Toadies are not, as you know, broom scientists. But they do take excellent care of their children, so Kammy didn't think she would want for anything. And she wouldn't - her bag contained a bell pepper stuffed with a casserole, a juicebox and a fig bar. Usually it was just a sandwich, but the Toadies loved Kammy very much, because she treated them so well.

The girl staked out a place in the shade when she saw Kamek, who was a little nervous. He didn't have too many friends. As a Magikoopa his powers were starting to emerge. This happens sooner with boys than with girls. A Magikoopa's power is their lifeforce, like oxygen in the blood. But a lot of strange things happen as well. Kamek had once freed the school hamster because it had told him to. Actually, it had asked him very politely. It had happened again when they had biology class with Miss Spore. Kamek shattered the glass of her ant farm, setting loose a terrifying army of Dorylus ants in the classroom. According to Kamek the ants had now established a very successful colony and pest control agency.

"Room for one more," she said to Kamek as he came close enough. He smiled and sat down, opening his lunchbox to reveal peanut butter and jelly on white bread. At the girls' home, white bread was strictly a holiday thing. Madame Toadiko was an advocate of children eating healthy all the time.

"Trade my banana for your fig bar?" Kamek asked.

"Deal," Kammy said, as bananas were her favorite fruit.

They ate and talked about books for a while. They were both skilled readers for their age, and shared many favorites.

"I'm not saying that The Very Hungry Wiggler is better than Stories for Mean Little Koopas, just that it's symbolism is trite and uninspired," Kammy said.

"That's true," Kamek replied. Then he turned his face away. "Uh-oh. Here comes trouble."

Cackletta, Fawful and Midbus were frequent troublemakers and visitors of Principal Toadstool's office. Fawful and Cackletta were Beanish, while Midbus was described later in his life as "_Bowser with pink skin_". In those days the Beanish people had a difficult time as settlers on the Mushroom planet because of the attitudes towards them by other peoples. Slavery had yet to be officially abolished. Koopas were off limits to the remaining slave traders, but the Beanish still had to carry and show their passports, which slaves didn't have. Cackletta and Fawful didn't want to be good examples of their people. They were tiny terrors who ruled lunch break.

Cackletta was the leader of the terrible trio. Her family was rich, even richer than Kamek's. And she had cunning and insight. Fawful didn't have much money growing up, but he was very good at inventing things, remembering things, and thinking about food.

Midbus didn't have any coins, nor was he good at inventing things. Or think. Or add anything educational, insightful or amusing to any conversation. He was however very strong and when Fawful or Cackletta threatened, extorted or taunted the other students, he backed them up with his fists. He would do anything for the two, especially Fawful, the only kid who didn't call him "stupid", or "piggy".

The two little wizards pretended to trade stickers, hoping that the three would pass them without incident. Kammy didn't like Fawful. If he came too close he sometimes grabbed her by the ponytail and laughed at her, and was immediately flanked by Midbus. Kammy was afraid of him. There was a rumor that he hit a girl once.

"Come on," Kamek whispered, and he signed to her that she should climb up the tree. But she didn't want to leave her things behind, especially not the sticker book, which her father had given her. Kammy tried to put it in her apron pocket, but it was all in vain.

Cackletta was a little taller than Kammy and therefore able to look down on her. She was quite jealous of Kammy, because of her long curly hair and black eyelashes. Although Fawful would spent the next two decades swearing that Kammy wasn't nearly as beautiful as her, Cackletta couldn't help making Kammy's life miserable.

"Give me that!" Kammy reached out to get her sticker book back. "I'm telling!" Her face reddened as the trio laughed at her.

"Orphaned, poor _and _a tattletale!" Cackletta blew Kammy a raspberry. "Your dress is also ugly."

Kammy stomped her foot and clenched her fist at the tormentor, only to have Midbus stick his snout in her face and growl. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. Terrified, she slinked back to the tree trunk. Kamek saw the three jerks leaving and didn't feel much better than them for leaving Kammy in the lurch.

"She took my sticker book!" Kammy said, distraught and eyes flooding.

"I'm so sorry," Kamek said, feeling really lousy. He wondered how he could ameliorate his cowardice. He pondered. "Hey, Kammy, would you like to come to my house after school and have supper? Mama is making vegetable Wellington and chocolate cake today."

Chocolate cake. Kammy was excited and wanted to jump up and down, but the bell rang, so she just said "yes, please."

* * *

Everyone on Yoshi's Island knew about Kamek and his sister Eudicot. When they were born the Stork couldn't find a good mother and father for them, so he gave them to Rosalina, the Star Lady, who wanted children more than anything and didn't care for one second that the ones she was given were Magikoopas.

Rosalina's task as a magician was to oversee and care for celestial beings, but she decided that she should dock her Observatory by the shores of Yoshi's Island and let her children grow up like other Koopas. She also loved having visitors over, but not too many dared to come visit her, because she was a magician, and also human. None of the inhabitants of Yoshi's Island were used to humans.

Rosalina was standing by the large crystal screen by the main pavillion, the only real roof of the Observatory. Kamek ran up to her and into her arms, and she hugged him. He was still a couple of years away from finding hugs from mommy embarrassing. "Did you have a nice day at school, son?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What did you learn today?" Rosalina sat down on her knees, and couldn't resist the temptation to straighten her son's hat.

"We learned about playing outside, and numbers." Kamek turned to Kammy. "Mom, this is Kammy Koopa. She's in my class. We're friends."

Rosalina was pleased with this. Kamek was not like his sister Eudicot, who was one of the most popular girls in school and made friends like the bank makes money. Kamek was shy and introverted, but Rosalina knew that he didn't like solitude. "Hello, there," she said, turning to Kammy.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," Kammy said, curtsying. "So nice to meet you."

This child's upbringing had been much more stringent than Kamek's, that much Rosalina could tell. And her own, as well, as her own parents were not big on being authoritarians.

"Nice to meet you too, miss," she replied. "Where are you from?"

Kammy frowned, but only for a second. "I live at Madame Toadiko's Home for Girls, Ma'am," she said.

"Really? Because I've heard that you Toadiko-girls have a very nice vegetable garden. Do you think it would be possible for me to come and see it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl said, and gave Rosalina one of the home's calling cards.

"Kamek," Rosalina said. "It's still another hour until supper. Why don't you show Kammy around our home?"

Kammy's eyes were like saucers when she saw what the Comet Observatory had to offer. It looked like a spaceship. It _was _a spaceship, Kamek explained. "But it's also a house, an information hub, and a workshop."

"A workshop?" Kammy asked.

"Yes. Look over there," he said and pointed towards a steel platform behind a small patch of grass. They set course for it. "This is our garage. Sometimes we pick up guests that are in need of body repair of their spaceships. Or fuel. Or when they're on space adventures and get tired, they can park here and rest on our lawn. Mommy says it's OK."

Kammy smiled. "That's really nice of her."

Kamek nodded. "She's the nicest mom in the world."

If Kammy felt bad that she didn't have a mom, she didn't let it show. The two played Jacks for a while on the lawn and did their homework. Kamek was very bright and didn't need an alphabet helper; the chart of little pictures of things beginning with certain letters. Today's tasks consisted of pairing up and learning how to spell the name of one species by heart, and to write three lines or more about the creature. Kammy and Kamek's word was "paragoomba". The two got a little help from one of the Lumas on the Observatory's deck; Polari.

"Paragoomba," Kamek said. "You go first."

"P-A-R-R-A-G-O-M-B-A," Kammy spelled. "No? P-A-R-A-G-O-M-B-A?"

"Paragoomba has one "R" and two "O"'s," Polari said.

"OK, then," Kamek said. "P-A-R-A-G-O-O-M-B-A."

"P-A-R-A-G-O-O-M-B-A." Kammy needed more time. But her answer was no less correct. Polari glowed happily, glad to be of service. The children tossed a couple of Star Bits on him as thanks.

When the sun started setting, colored lanterns were lit around the rounded ceiling of the Observatory. Someone opened the curtain, allowing the Beacon to be seen in its entirety. Since it was almost dinnertime, lovely music streamed out from unseen speakers built into the furniture and potted plants.

Kammy and Kamek ran around on the lower floors. Kamek had borrowed his sister's kite and was teaching his new friend how to fly one, and she smiled as she saw it soaring into the sky above the sea. It was so nice and peaceful. She then saw a little round glass object on the floor, surrounded by a red ring. It looked like a lamp, but she didn't understand how she was supposed to light it.

"It's not a light," Kamek explained as he tied the kite to the potted palm. "Look. You stand on it like so," he positioned her on the glass plate. "And count to three real fast."

A beam of silvery light shot out of the glass, and lifted Kammy several feet into the air. She was of course frightened half to death as she felt her body rise into the air, like the kite, but in a matter of seconds she landed on a projection of welded steel. there were other rooms on this floor, so they were safe. She sighed in relief.

"There's another one over there," Kamek said and pointed. "That goes to the garden."

"And we can take a shortcut over this glass bridge. I don't know what it's called," Kammy pointed at the orange glass, which was really a means of fire escape only.

"A glass bridge," Kamek confirmed. They rode the beams up and down, hither and thither, until another Luma came out of the second floor dome. "Children, the transporter is not a toy. Besides, Kamek, you know you're not supposed to be up here. The engine room can be dangerous."

"We're sorry," the children said.

It was dinner time, and all the Lumas came flying toward the kitchen, where Rosalina was standing. Kamek helped Kammy up the steps to the kitchen, a small dome atop a tower of cabinets filled with all kinds of cookware. Not all the inhabitants of the Observatory eat regular food, mind you, but they liked spending time together at meals.

"Hello, children," Rosalina said. "Did you wash your hands?"

The food was first class. Kammy had two helpings, while Kamek taught her how to crush her potatoes to get up all the gravy from her plate. The dessert brought back memories of a foreign time for Kammy, who hadn't tasted chocolate since her father was alive.

Rosalina had just cut everyone a second piece of her famous star cake when Eudicot came back home from playing at the beach with her friends. She carried a large bag filled with sea shells, and when everyone had finished eating, the children, guarded by Polari, sat down on the little lawn to sort them.

"I made a necklace," Kamek said and held up a small conch on a string.

"I made a hair clip out of this trilobite," Eudicot held up her artwork. Her brother chuckled. "But Eudicot, you're bald."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What did you make, Miss Kammy?" Polari asked to end the bickering.

Kammy had made a rattle for Kamella out a conch and some small stones. "I just hope the glue is strong enough."

"It's so pretty," Kamek said. He was so happy that Kammy was his friend, but also a little jealous because she was so good at making things.

* * *

When they were done playing, Kammy realized it was about time she went back home.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover some time," Eudicot said as she and Kamek escorted the girl back to the orphanage.

"Oh I know!" Kamek smiled. "We can visit you next time!"

Kammy sighed. In the scheme of things, Kamek and Eudicot were the richest kids in school and therefore set the standard for coolness. Toadiko's was a different world. How would Eudicot tolerate the no flying inside rule? Would Kamek accept that they didn't have dessert every day and only Digestives at tea time? And everyone had chores. That couldn't be cool.

"Here's my street," Kammy said. "Thanks for walking me home!"

"You're welcome," Eudicot replied, smiling.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Kamek waved until he couldn't see her anymore.

There was a shortcut across the old sugar snap field. Kammy crossed the dirt road, and then she saw something strange. She frowned.

It was Midbus, but he was all alone. He carried his books and seemed to be heading in the direction of Madame Toadiko's. He seemed a lot smaller without the tiny Fawful by his side.

She pretended not to see him, but he started to follow her. After a while she couldn't ignore him anymore and turned around. "It's dark," she said and turned around. "I'm scared of the dark. So why can't you bother me in school tomorrow instead?"

Midbus shook his head. "Can I walk with you home?" He asked.

"Why? Where do you live?" Kammy answered, suspicious. Then she realized that Midbus was afraid of the dark too.

"I live in the house across the river." He shifted.

"But there's no houses on the other side of the river. Just..."

He nodded. "Mr. Toadyson's Home for Boys."

Mr. Toadyson's was the boys' part of the orphanage on Yoshi's Island. Kammy had no idea that Midbus lived there, and why would she? Toads and Magikoopas are the only species on Yoshi's Island that wear clothes. Midbus didn't, hence the missing telltale orphanage uniform.

"I live at Madame Toadiko's," Kammy shifted her books and lunch box.

"I know," Midbus nodded. "Where are your parents?"

So he wasn't the most tactful kid in the world, but at least he was interested, Kammy thought. "Mommy and daddy are both dead. Where are _yours_? Are they dead too?

"No," Midbus shook his head. "One day someone came from Mr. Toadyson's and said I couldn't live with mom and dad anymore. They live far away from here."

"Oh." Kammy then understood that being Midbus couldn't be easy. She herself was living at an orphange because her parents were dead. Midbus' parents were still alive, but he was not allowed to visit them. That was much worse. And everyone at school said mean things about him. Some kids had even given him the nickname "Short Bus". It would never seize to amaze Kammy how cruel children could be.

"There's the bridge," Kammy pointed. "I can stand here and watch until you're inside."

"OK," Midbus was relieved. "Thanks."

"See you," Kammy said.

A few days later, Kammy sat at the breakfast table with the other girls. Kamella was playing with her new rattle.

One of the Toady nurses approached with a package. "Kammy, this came for you in the mail today."

"What?" Kammy was baffled; she had never gotten any mail at all, left alone a package. She opened the kraft paper, and then gasped. It was her sticker book. All the stickers were where she had put them, all in order, and nobody had made any fingerprints on them. She checked the wrapper paper. It didn't have any mailer's information on it, but she knew who had sent it, because of the hand writing, and the fact that he had spelled her name wrong. She smiled. But wondered what she could have done for him to deserve such a lovely gesture.


	4. Shut Up Dumbass

The reason Kamek wanted Kammy back to Bowser's castle was that a few days earlier the Stork had visited again. The little one inside had hatched from its egg and proved to be a healthy, albeit small Koopaling. With colic. Bowser was at his wits' end.

"Bowser has six Koopalings already and even if he joins forces with me, we can't take good enough care of all of them. It _does _take a village to raise children if there's not a woman around." Kamek landed outside the main doors of Kastle Koopa.

"Always pardon your gender types, Kamek." Kammy jumped off her broom. "And what on Earth makes you think I can take better care of children just because I'm a woman?"

She opened the double doors. And what was on the inside made her jaw drop.

It was basically the hottest mess she had seen since the time she had aimed for first price in a science fair, and her homemade volcano had exploded, leaving a member of the judge's panel bald... and flaky. There were piles of garbage, dishes, toys and old food just sitting around on benches and even the floor. All the other Koopalings were left to their own devices as a group of Koopas tried to calm down baby Larry. They ran around, causing as much trouble as they could as they were hungry, tired and bored. Occasionally Roy, the strongest one, would start a fight with Lemmy, the smallest one, but the smarter of the two.

"Shut up, dumbass!" the tiny, almost elfin Lemmy squeaked, blowing his brother a raspberry.

"Don't call me dumbass, you stupid geek!" Roy's milk fangs were coming in one at a time. the right one had yet to emerge, so his "S"' whistled.

"Well, this just ain't gonna work for me, is it?" Kammy just dropped her luggage and set course for the middle of the room, where she made a megaphone out of a discarded dunce cap.

"Alright, Troopas," she said. "Everybody drop what you're doing and line up in front of me." She added; "Unless you're holding a child, in that case, put it gently into its crib or play-area."

She paired them up. "You, pick up all the dirty clothes and put them on the washing machines. You two, gather up and wash the dishes, but put all the bottles into its own sink where Master Kamek will sterilize and fill them." She looked at Kamek and winked. "Get cracking, _sir_."

Kamek nodded while rolling his eyes. "At once, Lady Kammy."

She resumed splitting up the workload. "You, Private, um, Paraplonk." She read the Koopa's name tag. "I want you to make the Koopalings a healthy meal as soon as the dishes are clean. After the children are done eating, you clean the meal up. You there, change the sheets on all the beds. I want them done by the time the children have had their meal. And you in the back, chewing that pencil. Open the windows and start sweeping the floor. The Koopa next to you with the scary spider crawling down his helmet can mop the floor with warm soapy water afterwards."

Soon everybody were working together to make the main hall a nice and livable place. Kammy oversaw the work as she soothed baby Larry by swinging him gently from side to side while singing "_Keep Your Sunny Side Up_". After a while he calmed down.

"He doesn't have colic," she said to Kamek. "He is lactose intolerant and also a very hungry boy."

"How do you know that?" Kamek asked as he put an armful of toys he had run through the dishwasher into a nearby toy box.

"I gave him a bottle of Honey Syrup and now he's calm and full."

Kamek raised his eyebrow. "But the Troop's physician said that he needs formula."

"Kamek, that formula is meant for Toad babies. Besides, the Troop physician only treats hand injuries, ankle sprains and the Oedipus complex. He does't know how to care for babies. Larry's not getting half the nutrition he needs, no wonder he's so puny."

The wizard smirked as he dried his hands. "I thought you didn't like kids."

"I don't," Kammy replied. "I can't stand the sight of their nasty little faces." She then focused her attention on baby Larry, who suddenly burped for the first time. "You got the burpie out all by yourself?" she asked tenderly and kissed his little claw as he reached it up. "What a good boy you are. Yes you are. Yes, you are." The baby giggled as Kammy blew on his cheeks.

"Whatever you say." Kamek went back to his task.

Two hours later the previous chaos had been turned into a lovely care area for the Koopalings, who had now been fed and put to bed for the evening. After tying down Iggy just to be completely safe, Kammy dimmed the torches, leaving only the nightlight on.

"Kammy?" Lemmy Koopa sat up in bed. "Can you read us a story?"

The sorceress had her hand on the door, and Lemmy prepared to hide under the covers if she closed it behind her. "It's very late, dear. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep unless you read to me!"

Kammy sighed. "OK, then. Whatever."

She sat down on the side of Lemmy's bed, and he got up. "Hold around me," he demanded.

Roy sat up as well, as he also liked being held. But he knew what would happen if that ever came out. Morton and Wendy were already sleeping in the bed they shared. They were twins and although didn't look similar whatsoever, had the same needs. Iggy never slept, but if he really applied himself, he could lay still for up to five hours. The oldest Koopaling, Ludwig, was not there. He was still tinkering in his makeshift laboratory in the basement. Or so the story went.

After reading them a story about two plumbers who tried to save the princess but instead got pummeled by the big, strong, handsome and above all supersmart turtle king, the Koopalings were sleeping soundly.

* * *

Kammy ventured up to Kamek's library, where he was writing in his diary, like he did every night before going to bed.

"Oh; tea and toast. How considerate of you." Kammy swiped her colleague's meal and ate it in front of his face. Kamek rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being this way?" The wizard asked. "Is it because you were forced out of your coma and made to fulfil your duties?"

Kammy stood up, red-hot with anger. "I did my duty to the Troop, Kamek. And when I thought I had reached the finish line, there you were scuffing up my carpets with your cheap boots."

To accuse a Magikoopa of wearing cheap boots is like telling him his mother is ugly. In other words, the worst insult imaginable. So naturally not even Kamek was above getting enraged.

"Kammy, remember the time when we were in college and you decided not to accept the ring I gave you because you found a Koopa that was much richer than me and could provide a better future for you. After crying on my friend Koo's bed for two weeks I realized it was for the best, and that you were right - when I graduated I had to live in a hostel and eat nothing but hot dog buns and mustard. I didn't hold it against you. That didn't mean it ever stopped hurting. So you don't get to be angry at me for telling you to do your share of the work that's the only thing still keeping us together."

Kammy sighed. "It was never any "us", Kamek! It was never supposed to be any "us"!"

"Obviously it wasn't supposed to be any "us" between you and Mr. Hunkytail McMoneybags either, because you joined the Koopa Troop instead of marrying him. What happened; he picked out the wrong wedding china?"

Kammy had never told Kamek of what had happened after she broke up with Kamek as a young woman. If saying no to his fifteen coin silver ring broke his heart, the truth would certainly kill him.

"It doesn't matter. We parted as friends," she lied, "and I applied for an apprenticeship in the Troop's Airship unit." She decided to change the subject, while still staying on topic. "So what are we going to do?"

"I guess we're going to have to try to be decent to one another while waiting for young prince Larry to enter toddlerhood." He sunk back in his armchair, leaning his head in his hand. "You know, I alway figured you ditched me because I was a nerd."

"You are a nerd, Kamek," Kammy said matter-of-factly as she began knitting. "And you scream like a girl when someone accidentally turns on the kitchen faucet while you're in the shower." She counted the stitches as she cast on the yarn. "But I never wanted to hurt you." She wanted to say that she still cared about him, but given all the lies she had fed him over the years it would be an insult to his feelings. She realized that the only way she could make it up to him was by telling him the truth. Within the next four months.

"This is going to be hard," Kamek said gloomily, as if reading her mind. "But kids grow up fast these days, don't they?"

Kammy closed her eyes and sighed. "Not fast enough."


	5. Baffled Woods

Chapter 5 is here! And it's Part 1 of 2!

* * *

Decalburg is famous for many things, in fact, it has always been a tourist town. First, there was the Fuzzy Plains, beautiful grass lands that stretched on as far as the eye can see where families could gather stickers, the Whammino Mountain, perfect for hiking with a spectacular view of the entire province. There was also the Drybake Desert, with its pyramids, underground caves and catacombs.

Kammy looked most forward to visit Whitecap Beach after a day in the scorching desert. The orphanage was vacationing in Decalburg for the first time. Usually only the Toadyson - boys were allowed to go on vacation outside of the valley, but things were changing all over the country. Some even said that the colleges were opening to girls as well. Kammy didn't believe that at all. Some things were just never meant to be.

The girls, and Mrs. Toadiko herself had visited the pyramids today; great mysterious buildings that still housed the mummies of rich Koopas and Toads, and guarded by faithful Dry Bones, who never slept. Kammy had to pull Kamella away from one as the little girl had attempted to give it a bite of her sandwich. The undead creature looked more interested in a bite of her instead.

Kammy was getting tired of Kamella. It appeared as though Madame Toadiko's project was not as successful as she had hoped. The girl had no interest in being a big sister, which was fine as Toadiko did not intend to force Kammy into feeling things she didn't. What was heart-wrenching, however, was Kamella's love for Kammy. Kamella really looked up to her and followed her everywhere. And when Kammy kept rejecting her, she didn't understand what she did wrong. Kammy didn't even like that big bar of chocolate Kamella had stolen from the kitchen and hidden under her pillow so the heat from it had made the confection nice and soft and wouldn't have to be chewed. Instead of making her happy, Kammy had yelled at her as she tried to wash chocolate out of her favorite sheet and Kamella didn't quite understand that. She was too happy and energetic to bother with little things such as foresight and patience.

The square of Decalburg was vibrant and sunny, full of Toads and Koopas.

The Toadiko girls and Madame Toadiko herself sat down outside the cutest little malt shop.

"This place is awesome," one of the girls, Beryl, said as she and her friend admired the souvenirs they had bought at the ancient and honorable Drybake Stadium souvenir stand.

Kamella woke up early from the nap she was taking in her stroller. The first thing she saw was a poster with a banana split. She sat up. "Ice cream!" Clapping her tiny hands together.

"What flavor would you like?" Madame Toadiko asked as she wrote down the different wishes.

"Dodo," Kamella replied.

"Cookie dough? Ok, what do you want, Kammy?"

Kammy also loved cookie dough ice cream, but because it was a very hot day, she decided on the more thirst-quenching strawberry/raspberry sorbet. The other girls wanted peppermint, peach melba, chocolate, and vanilla. The ice creams were promptly brought to the girls by smiling malt shop staff. Kamella was thrilled with her cookie dough cone, until she saw that Kammy's ice cream was pink. She admired Kammy and wanted to have the same things she did. She reached for the cone. "Lella have," she insisted.

Kammy was deeply invested in smoothing the top of the treat with a small plastic spoon and didn't realize that the little one's nagging was directed at her until she saw her stretching out of her stroller.

"You have your own ice cream. Eat that." Kammy picked off one of the maraschino cherries and ate it. It made a scrumptious popping sound as it was chewed. Kamella looked at hers. No cherries! She threw it aside in annoyance, and it landed on the ground. She immediately began crying. Her ice cream was ruined, melting away on the bricked street. "Nother!" she sobbed.

"You can't have another when you just throw it away." Kammy turned her back on the girl in hopes of enjoying her ice cream in peace. But Kamella just whined, nagged and cried until everyone, including the diners at the other tables began staring.

Embarrassed, Beryl growled to Kammy: "Give her your ice cream. _You're_ supposed to take care of her."

"But that's not fair," Kammy replied, feeling upset herself. "She did get her own, but she threw it on the ground."

"Just... give it!" Beryl tore the cone out of Kammy's hands and gave it to Kamella, and her tantrum ended abruptly.

* * *

The next day the Toadiko girls were treated to an entire day at the beach. "Well, my ladies, is this a paradise, or what," Madame Toadiko said jovially as they all worked together on rolling out a picnic sheet. "Girls, I want you to fasten these soda pop bottles with string and put them in the ocean. Tie the strings to the pier. That way they'll stay cold until lunch. Kammy, why don't you and Pink gather some wood for a fire later? We want our tea ready when the rest of our girls get here."

Pink was a female Yoshi. Her skin was, yes, pink, and she had an orange saddle. But she did not appreciate being used as a mount. A mule on the other hand was OK. She let Kammy put all the dry pieces of driftwood she could find on her saddle.

"This is all we could find, Madame," Kammy said. The pile of wood would not last long enough to boil enough tea for forty people. "Maybe we should look in the forest."

Whitecap Beach was only accessible for tourists by a boat that circumvented the entire Bafflewood area. The Bafflewood is a large maze of forest and thicket. Koopas and Toads have gone in there, and gotten lost, and if they get out alive, they often find that they have left their mind in there.

"No, girls, you must never enter the Bafflewood. It's very dark in there. According to the information desk in town there's a large tribe of Snifits living among the trees. And many Shy Guys."

Kammy was terrified of Snifits. Who wouldn't be, as they could shoot dark orbs at people, orbs made from the same substance as nightmares? She turned her face away from the wall of ominous trees and decided to check out the other side of the grassy mound for more firewood.

While Kammy was setting up a fire, and the others were fishing soda pops out of the sea, Kamella seen her window to wriggle out of her stroller and go through all of the girls' lunchboxes. Happy as a dumb little clam she sat among thirty eight individually packed lunch boxes, eating the cookies and fruit in each and every one of them. One of the Toadiko-girls spotted the toddler in the corner of her eye as she was stuffing her greedy little mouth, like only a Koopa Wizard can do it.

"Consarnit, Kammy!" Beryl said; "_You're _supposed to take care ofher!" All the other girls were equally angry, as now only their bologna sandwiches remained. When Kammy approached, the resourceful Kamella got up and started running with the biggest smile on her face. She was fast too. Having to chase after her was really humiliating. But even little girls have to catch their breaths, and when she did, Kammy caught up with her and grabbed her before she could cause another calamity.

Dragging the girl by the neck of her shirt to the drinking fountain, Kammy was snarling. Everyone was watching her, scowling at her, and it was really searing.

"You dumb little bugger!" Kammy dipped the corner of a towel in the cold water and scrubbed Kamella's face way too roughly. "I wish you had never been born! I _hate _you! I hope you die and never come back! No wonder your mom abandoned you!" Kammy finished washing the girl and pushed her away so hard she fell into the sand. Kamella tried to get up, but Kammy towered over her, glaring at her, and it frightened the little one. She had sand on the areas of her face that weren't dry yet. This time Kamella did cry. Not from being pushed, but a broken heart.

Kammy was so angry she didn't care. She stomped away from the scene. Madame Toadiko tried to stop her, but Kammy screamed "No!" and pushed her hands away. Kammy heard Kamella crying helplessly. She didn't see that the other girls lifted her up. But Kamella didn't want to be held by anyone but Kammy. No one else could make her feel better.

Kammy spent the rest of the afternoon on the other side of the beach to cool off. She didn't want to return to the hotel, but the sun was setting, and she was really hungry.

"Thank goodness," Madame Toadiko said and came towards Kammy as the girl entered the lobby. "You're safe." She hugged Kammy, too relieved to be angry.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Madame," Kammy said. "I was just so very angry."

"It's alright, dear. I think I gave you too much responsibility when Kamella came to us. I just wanted to make you less lonely."

Kammy sighed and wiped some tears away. "Where is Kamella? I wanna tell her I'm sorry."

In that moment a group of Toads entered the lobby. Madame Toadiko got up. "Did you find her?"

"Uh, no," the leader Toad said and ground his foot into the floor. "We want to, but it's getting really dark."

Toadiko rested her hands on her hips. "Then get some torches and more men and get back out there!"

Kammy looked up. "Is Kamella gone?!" she ran up to Madame Toadiko.

"I didn't want you to know, sweetie. After you ran off we took her to your room for a nap, but when we got back she was gone."

The girl was terrified, and felt tears pressing. "It's my fault that she's gone."

"Kammy..."

"Where is she? What if she's lost? What if the fell into the ocean and drowned?"

"We don't think that, miss," the leader of the search party said. "We found something in the entrance of the Bafflewood."

He held up Kamella's sun bonnet. Kammy felt absolutely awful. Kamella was lost, probably scared to death, and did not wear her hat.

"Then that's where you should be looking," Toadiko said, as if talking to feeble-minded children. The Toads, however, did not respond with much enthusiasm.

"It's uh, not that we don't want to," the leader said. "But... It's late and we're... scared."

Toads have a reputation for being more than a little cowardly. They are also adventurous, often travelling around the Mushroom World and even space, but as soon as their travels take them some place dark, or remotely strange and frightening, they tend to capitulate, making for a lot of half-finished projects. Toadiko did not want finding Kamella alive in time to be one such project.

"Scared?" Madame Toadiko's tone was threatening and disbelieving at the same time.

"We also found this." One of the search party's members held out a torn belt with a square buckle, unmistakably a Shy Guy's belt. Kamella hadn't run off. She had been taken.

"You're coming with me," Toadiko said resolutely. "Kammy-"

She turned around, but Kammy was gone. Again.


End file.
